The present invention relates to particle separated separators. It finds particular application in conjunction with cyclone separators, more particularly cyclone separators with an elongated and essentially vertical housing. The upper section is equipped with a carrier gas/product inlet, with a separator, a separating wheel and a discharge for a carrier gas and fine material. In whose lower section, an oversize material discharge is located.
Increasingly higher demands are imposed with respect to granulometric distribution during production, treatment and/or processing of powders, for example in the field of manufacturing coating powders. The goal is to obtain a narrow grain-size distribution curve, i.e., sharp upper grain or particle size limits as well as efficient product sifting. Attainment of these goals becomes more difficult as the grain-size distribution specifications become more restricted.
Cyclone separators of the initially mentioned type (see DE-U-91 01 419) are employed for the separation of powders into a coarse portion and a fine portion, i.e., for influencing the granulometric distribution of powders. With this arrangement, the properties of both a cyclone separator and a sifter are utilized.